Juego de espías
by GienahCorvi
Summary: Tristania deberá llevar a cabo la misión que Voldemort, algo más que su Lord, la ha ordenado. ¿Tendrá éxito o fracasará estrepitosamente en el intento?


**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de espías<strong>

Capítulo I. Mis orígenes.

Su níveo y huesudo dedo resbaló con delicadeza por mi espalda, virando en su descenso hasta posarse sobre la evidente cicatriz que decoraba el lado izquierdo de mi cadera. Sentir su pétreo y gélido contacto sobre ella, siempre me hacía estremecer, y a pesar haberse convertido, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, en un rito habitual en nuestras despedidas, aquella costumbre nunca me dejaba indiferente.

Me levanté de la anticuada cama, haciendo chirriar los oxidados muelles, y me acerqué con parsimonia hasta la desvencijada silla donde mi ropa, desde que sus manos me la habían arrebatado con urgencia, descansaba embarullada. Comencé a ponérmela en silencio, mientras él, sentado a los pies del revuelto catre, se enfundaba en su tétrico uniforme. Una larga y negrísima túnica que contrastaba violentamente con la extremada palidez de su translúcida piel.

No era hermoso. Desde luego que no, aunque tal vez algún día lo fue, sus difusas facciones apenas le conferían un aspecto humano. En su rostro, lampiño y a medio esculpir, unas diminutas aberturas sobre sus finos y escarados labios, hacían las veces de nariz, y sus cristalinos ojos azules, tan claros que a simple vista parecían incoloros, carecían a menudo de cualquier atisbo de razón. Pero a pesar de todo, era mi amante. Y yo la suya, y de nadie más. Por ello, le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Trabajar en un burdel no era algo de lo que me sintiese orgullosa, de hecho lo detestaba. Pero después de que el Ministerio de Magia me hubiese liberado tras doce tormentosos años de mi condena en Azkaban, sólo Madamme Bereniz, una mujer desprovista de prejuicios, había estado dispuesta a ofrecerme un trabajo, un techo bajo el que cobijarme y un buen sueldo con el que mantener a mi abatida madre, a la cual, los duros golpes de la vida, la habían robado la cordura. Mi padrastro, un mago Irlandés hijo de muggles y demasiado aficionado a la botella, se había encargado tras la muerte de mi padre, de convertir nuestros días en un infierno. Rara era la noche en la que mi hermano Godrick y yo no teníamos algún nuevo moratón tatuado en nuestros cuerpos, y aunque la peor parte siempre se la llevaba mi madre, una tarde al muy cabrón se le fue la mano con el pequeño. Hiriéndole de muerte.

Liberarnos a mi madre y a mí de ese hijo de puta, fue precisamente lo que me llevó a prisión a los dieciocho años. La cicatriz de mi costado, secuelas de la encarnizada lucha que finalmente acabó con él y que me recordaría, hasta la muerte, lo sucedido aquel tres de diciembre.

_ Tristania _ Su sibilante voz llegó hasta mis oídos haciéndome temblar.

Tristania era el apodo que Bereniz me había dado al comenzar a trabajar aquí. Decía que era adecuado para mí, pues apenas sonreía. Supongo que tenía razón, ya que tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo. Desde entonces, nadie más había vuelto a escuchar mi verdadero nombre, y sinceramente, dudaba mucho que alguna vez alguien volviese a oírmelo decir, pues decidí enterrarlo en aquel remoto pasado en el que, una vez, había conseguido ser feliz cuando mi padre biológico aun vivía.

_ ¿Sí, Mi Señor? _ Respondí mientras apretaba los cordones frontales del incómodo corpiño.

Voldemort, o El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, como algunos solían llamarle, hacía tiempo que frecuentaba el prostíbulo. El cochambroso local estaba situado a las afueras de Londres, en un mugriento y apenas transitado callejón que, al estar encantado con un hechizo, sólo podía ser visto por los magos. La clientela nunca había sido muy honorable. La mayor parte de los que frecuentaban el lupanar eran merodeadores, proscritos y magos oscuros que si destacaban por algo, no era precisamente por sus grandes dotes mágicas, sino por la ordinariez y vulgaridad de sus modales. Lo único bueno, es que dejaban propinas generosas.

Desde la primera noche que El Señor Tenebroso nos honró con su visita, había sido yo, escogida por él mismo, la encargada de satisfacer sus, tan habituales, necesidades. Ese mismo día, le hizo saber a la madamme, que a partir de ese momento, mis servicios estarían disponibles única y exclusivamente para su disfrute personal. Nadie más que no fuese él podría ponerme un dedo encima. Para mí aquello fue un verdadero alivio. No tendría que volver a acostarme con cada cerdo que, metiéndome galleons en el escote, me empujase ferozmente hasta la alcoba.

_ Hoy te has portado bien, mejor de lo habitual, diría yo. _ dijo sacando de la túnica una bolsita de tela repleta de monedas. _ Cuarenta y un galleons serán suficientes. _ Dijo lanzando el pequeño botín sobre las sábanas.

No era un hombre afectuoso, pero se comportaba mejor que la mayoría de patanes que habían trasteado bajo mi sostén. Tenía fama de ser un tirano cruel, adicto a la tortura y a la celebración de sanguinarias cacerías de sangres sucias. Sin embargo, a mí, jamás me levantó la mano ni me hirió con la intención de lastimarme, ya que sólo de vez en cuando, la marca de sus afilados dientes quedaba marcada en mi hombro tras alguno de nuestros affaires.

Al tanto de todos aquellos rumores, he de reconocer que al principio me aterró la idea de, digámoslo así, trabajar con él, pero con el paso del tiempo, un par de años para ser más exactos, me había acostumbrado tanto a su espeluznante compañía, que hasta podía considerarse que profesaba cierta admiración por él y por sus drásticos, pero sensatos ideales. Sangres sucias, él quería terminar con ellos. Exterminar a aquellas alimañas que se autoproclamaban magos y brujas, pretendiendo además poseer los mismos derechos que los de pura raza. Más por experiencia que por naturaleza, yo, odiaba a los nacidos de muggles, y aunque al principio escuchaba los discursos de Voldemort con cierta reticencia, sus informes y estadísticas acerca del aumento de vandalismo, violencia y corrupción en las barriadas y ciudades de mayor población impura que me mostraba antes de dormir, cuando decidía pasar la noche, terminaron por convencerme de que realmente suponían una amenaza real. Por ese motivo, llevaba ya un tiempo barajando la posibilidad de unirme a él para formar parte de su séquito.

_ Más que suficientes, Mi Señor. _ dije mientras peinaba mi enmarañado pelo con mis dedos.

Se acercó hasta mí esbozando una lasciva sonrisa, me agarró con afán de la cintura atrayéndome hasta él, y me besó con furia, enredando su lengua con la mía en una apasionada danza de húmedas caricias. Y pensar que aquellos labios, a los que ahora tan acostumbrada estaba, me habían repugnado tiempo atrás…

De pronto, agudos gritos procedentes de la planta de abajo hicieron retumbar hasta los mismísimos cimientos. Nos separamos bruscamente y nos miramos alarmados a los ojos.

_ ¡Aurores!_ vociferó desde fuera uno de los mortífagos que aquella tarde habían acompañado a Voldemort. _ ¡Mi Señor, aurores!

Inmediatamente sacó su varita de tejo y apuntó hacia la puerta de la habitación, preparado para lanzar una maldición imperdonable a quien osase atravesarla. Yo, saqué la mía de una de mis botas y me coloqué a su lado en posición de ataque, dispuesta a defenderme, y también, a defenderle. Me lanzó una fugaz mirada, y rápidamente volvió a posarla sobre la entrada.

Sin embargo, no fue la puerta lo que se abrió. Se oyó conjurar un confringo a viva voz y en menos de un segundo, la pared que se alzaba ante nosotros se despedazó a consecuencia de la brutal explosión. Habíamos resistido en pie a duras penas tras el inesperado ataque, y una inmensa polvareda nos impedía divisar a nuestro atacante.

_ ¡Estás acorralado, Voldemort, tus hombres han huido despavoridos! _ se escuchó una vos masculina al otro lado de la niebla. _ ¡Y un puñado de putas no serán suficientes para detener a mis compañeros durante mucho tiempo! _ Agarré con más fuerza mi varita, furiosa por lo que el desconocido acababa de decir. Ese gilipollas no sabía de lo que una puta como yo, era capaz de hacer con una varita en mano.

La grisácea nube de cemento en polvo fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, hasta que al final, logré vislumbrar a un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes a unos metros de nosotros. Desde abajo, seguían llegando alaridos de dolor en el fragor de la batalla.

_ ¡Rendíos! _ dijo avanzando un par de pasos y elevando amenazante su varita. _ ¡No tenéis escapatoria!

Una estrepitosa risa de Voldemort inundó la estancia, desconcertándonos.

_ Pequeño ignorante, ¿de verdad crees que tú o alguno de tus compañeros podéis darme caza, sarta de inútiles? _ Una imperceptible sonrisa dibujó mi rostro al oírle decir aquello. Su arrogancia era arrolladora.

_ ¡Me encargaré personalmente de que se os borre esa cínica sonrisa cuando estéis en Azkaban! _ amenazó iracundo el auror, con los ojos inyectados en sangre por la furia contenida.

¿Azkaban? No dejaría que ese mocoso volviera a meterme en una celda de aquella condenada prisión. Haría todo lo que fuese necesario para evitar terminar allí de nuevo. Un solo día más en esa trena, y yo misma fabricaría con mis ropas la soga que acabase con mi pena.

Sin previo aviso el joven zarandeó su varita y lanzó un potente crucio dirigido a Voldemort. El pánico me invadió en ese preciso instante, y supe que lo que iba a hacer a continuación acarrearía serias consecuencias.

_ ¡Avada kedavra! _ grité enloquecida mientras apuntaba al pelirrojo, enviando en forma de rayo luminoso su propia sentencia de muerte.

Cayó destartalado en el suelo, inerte y aun con los ojos abiertos. Su aterrada expresión se había quedado grabada en su rostro sin vida. Dirigí mi mirada a Voldemort, que había desviado el crucio sin dificultad alguna, y que ahora observaba al cadáver, satisfecho con el resultado.

Al comprender lo que acababa de hacer, una oleada de arcadas ascendió por mi garganta, pero me obligué a mi misma a contenerme cuando El Señor Tenebroso se dirigió a mí.

_ Tengo que irme, Tristania. _ Los acelerados pasos de los demás aurores comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más cerca.

¡No podía quedarme! El burdel había sido destruido, muchas de mis compañeras probablemente habrían sido detenidas o incluso asesinadas, y sabía que mi destino no sería diferente si permanecía en él.

_ ¡Lléveme consigo, Mi Señor! _ dije casi suplicando. _ ¡Lléveme! _ y extendí mi mano en su dirección con la esperanza de que juntos nos largáramos de allí.

Mi miró unos instantes, pensativo y extremadamente serio. En ese momento supe que sería mi final. No me cogería de la mano, no se apiadaría de mí. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Solo era su fulana y podría sustituirme rápidamente por cualquier otra zorra desquiciada sin la necesidad de pagar.

Los pasos retumbaban al final del pasillo. Cerré los ojos, aun con la palma extendida, y pensé en mi hermano. Tal vez, después de tanta espera y si los dioses perdonaban mis múltiples pecados, volvería a verle.

_ ¡Quietos! _ gritaron al unísono varios aurores.

Fue lo último que pude escuchar, pues de pronto me encontraba inmersa en una oscura y vertiginosa vorágine, que a toda velocidad, surcaba el tormentoso cielo de Londres.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado. Y por favor, no odiéis todavía a Tristania xD. <strong>**Ya sabéis, no os olvidéis de comentar para dar vuestras opiniones, todas ellas son bien recibidas **


End file.
